Infiel
by Tasha Turner
Summary: Entre los fríos barrotes de una celda, el protagonista de esta historia recuerda las cirscunstancias que le llevaron a esa situación, cuando unos años antes había vivido feliz con su pareja, hasta que aquella inmunda serpiente llegó a sus vidas... Capi 3
1. Prólogo

_**Nota de la autora: **Bueno, y aquí estoy con una nueva historia (mi mente no deja de dar vueltas una y otra vez cuando en realidad debería estar estudiando para la selectividad U), que se me ocurrió durante el verano después de ver la película que da nombre al título de la historia, aunque en realidad no me gustó demasiado, pero... jejeje quién sabe por qué se me ocurrió escribir esto. Espero que los que se pasen a leerla queden contentos con ella, aquí les dejo solamente el prólogo de la historia, luego vendrán otras dos partes... o quién sabe si serán más partes, porque cada vez que me pongo a escribir lo alargo más y más :P,pero mi objetivo es hacer dos o tres partes, con epílogo incluido. Besos y disfrutad!. Hasta pronto._

_**P.S: **Creo que no hace falya añadir que los personajes no son míos, pero sí la trama... _

_--------------------------------------------_

_---------------------------------_

_**Prólogo**_

Sus pasos resonaban a lo largo de los fríos corredores de la prisión mientras ella avanzaba. Las paredes estaban frías y húmedas, un deje de moho asomaba por cada uno de sus rincones. Apenas entraba luz a través de las pequeñas ventanas que adornaban las paredes de las celdas.

La brisa fría que penetraba por ellas y la inquietante presencia de los dementores a lo largo de los pasillos, la hacía estremecerse ligeramente.

Los seres pasaban a su lado, volviendo la vista hacia ella, pero sin acercarse demasiado. Estar allí era como una vuelta a la oscuridad y la desesperación que había sufrido hacía unos años, cuando la oscuridad lo inundaba todo y el mal se extendía poco a poco a lo largo de toda la comunidad mágica.

Mucho tiempo había pasado ya desde aquello, pero en su corazón la triste agonía sufrida en aquel tiempo sacudía su alma con fuerza.

Sintió en su interior la angustia y supo que no se sentiría bien hasta que se alejase de aquel lugar. Sin embargo, aún no podía marcharse. Había venido con un propósito e iba a cumplirlo.

Tenía que verle...

Aligeró el paso, seguida por la mirada de aquellos seres de sangre fría hasta que llegó al final del corredor en que se encontraba.

A su alrededor, dentro de las celdas, cada uno de sus ocupantes presentaba una reacción muy diferente ante su presencia. Algunos la miraban con curiosidad, otros con desconfianza y algunos con miedo y desesperación. La locura había extendido su mano a lo largo de la oscura prisión de Azkaban.

Un preso se acercó hacia ella, apoyando las manos en los barrotes de su celda, mostrándole su sonrisa desdentada. Susurró con voz seca y socarrona:

-¿Quieres que te haga un hueco, tesoro?- mientras decía esto, su mirada ansiosa la recorría de arriba a abajo.

El corazón de la muchacha latió rápidamente, nerviosa. Le dirigió una fría mirada y se volvió.

Se encontró parada frente a una puerta de metal. Miró el pomo, dudosa, y finalmente posó una mano sobre él. La abrió suavemente y empujó con fuerza, entrando en el interior de una sala en penumbra.

Un escalofrío recorrió su nuca cuando observó con detenimiento el interior, habiendo cerrado la puerta tras ella.

Estaba en una sala vacía donde sólo había una mesa, que la recorría de un extremo a otro hasta tocar las paredes, con un grueso cristal sobre ella y un agujero justo en el centro en forma de semi-esfera. También había un par de sillas.

La muchacha se acercó hasta una de ellas y se sentó, apoyando los brazos sobre la mesa y dirigendo la vista hacia una puerta que había al otro lado y que se encontraba cerrada.

Esperó unos segundos hasta que, finalmente, la puerta se abrió.

Dos dementores entraron por ella. La joven se puso de pie y los observó llegar hasta la mesa, cogiendo por los hombros a un preso.

Se acercaron hacia ella y cuando estuvieron justo delante, la joven se sentó y los dementores hicieron lo propio con el individuo. Después se retiraron discretamente hacia la pared del fondo hasta quedar ocultos en las sombras.

La muchacha puso las manos sobre su regazo y observó, con una expresión de tristeza y remordimiento en su mirada, al preso que se encontraba frente a ella, el cual la miraba seriamente, sin mostrar gesto alguno ni reacción, con unos ojos fríos y electrizantes. Unos ojos color esmeralda que antaño habían mostrado un especial brillo de valentía y libertad. Ahora eran, sin embargo, dos pozos sin fondo rodeados por unas ojeras profundas.

Tenía el cabello largo y desaliñado, cayendo hacia los lados, de color negro azabache. Su rostro era pálido y demacrado. Sus brazos se encontraban apoyados en el respaldo de la silla, inertes.

Aquellas visitas a la cárcel se repetían una vez cada mes, desde hacía ya varios años.

Tras un largo silencio que se le hizo eterno para ambos, la muchacha comenzó a hablar con inseguridad.

-Hola Harry¿cómo estás¿has dormido bien?- preguntó dubitativa, bajando la cabeza, nerviosa ante la mirada fija del muchacho que se clavaba en su rostro, sin cambiar un ápice su expresión.

El joven la observó como si estuviera analizándola. Después de lo que parecieron horas, se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyó los brazos sobre la mesa y sonrió. Una sonrisa amarga y fugaz.

-Siempre me haces la misma pregunta, y ya sabes la respuesta¿por qué crees que debería cambiar precisamente ahora?- susurró fríamente.

La joven tragó saliva y suspiró. Contuvo las lágrimas con esfuerzo y alzó la cabeza para mirarlo. Lo fulminó con la mirada unos instantes, pero el preso no se amilanó ante ella.

-Sólo me preocupaba por ti- murmuró ofendida.

Harry, con un amago de sonrisa, ladeó la cabeza, con la mano apoyada sobre la frente.

-Un poco tarde para preocuparte por mi¿no te parece?- replicó resentido sin dejar de sonreír.

Ella se encaró hacia él, sulfurada, pero en su interior los remordimientos comenzaron a aflorar de nuevo.

-¿Acaso no vengo a verte todos los meses?.

-Oh, que gran esfuerzo- se burló volviendo a posar los brazos sobre el respaldo, balanceándose ligeramente sobre su silla- ¿Y acaso alguien te ha pedido que lo hicieras?.

La muchacha bajó la mirada, herida. Dejó escapar una lágrimas silenciosas, incapaz ya de contenerlas. Harry torció el gesto y la miró seriamente.

-No consigues nada llorando de esa manera- susurró maliciosamente- ya no, Ginny.

Pronunció su nombre con una mezcla de asqueamiento y esfuerzo. Hacia mucho tiempo que no la llamaba así, y ella hubiese preferido que no lo hiciera.

Ginny se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la muñeca y volvió a mirarle, con gesto de reproche. No volvería a llorar delante de él, lo tenía decidido.

-Mira- comenzó apoyándose sobre la mesa, frente a él- me gusta esto tan poco como a ti, sinceramente preferiría estar en cualquier otro lugar antes que aquí.

-Entonces¿por qué vienes?- repuso Harry.

La muchacha lo miró sorprendida y a la vez dolida. Estaba especialmente irritable ese día, aunque en general, casi todos los días estaba así, desde que venía a visitarle.

-Bueno, ya veo que quieres que me vaya- murmuró ofendida- pues tranquilo, me marcho, no quiero seguir molestándote.

Ginny se levantó frustrada, dandóle la espalda, y se dispuso a salir del lugar. Pero de repente, un ruido la hizo estremecerse. Se detuvo y se volvió con la mano apoyada sobre el pecho.

Harry se encontraba levantado, con las manos apoyadas sobre la mesa, y la observaba con un gesto de ira.

-¿Para qué vienes¡dimelo!- espetó furioso e irritado- ¿Quizá para calmar tus remordimientos?.

Ginny lo miró confusa, sin comprender.

-No me mires con esa cara, sé perfectamente lo que pretendes- dijo cruzándose de brazos, de nuevo volvió a mostrar su típica media sonrisa- quieres borrar lo que hiciste, viniendo aquí, fingiendo que te interesas por mi, pero yo sé que eso no es así.

-Pero qué dices...- susurró Ginny asqueada- si vengo aquí es para que no te sientas sólo, para saber que estás bien¡para apoyarte!.

-¡Para apoyarme!- exclamó sulfurado- si... bastante me has apoyado a lo largo de estos años.

-Es lo que intento.

-¿Ah si?- Harry rió maliciosamente- no me hagas reír, igual que intentaste hace años¿no?.

Ginny bajó la cabeza, entristecida. No soportaría volver a oírle mencionar aquello.

-Eso forma parte del pasado, Harry.

-¿Parte del pasado?- repitió dando un furioso golpe sobre la mesa. A su espalda, los dementores avanzaron unos pasos, vigilándole más de cerca- ¡Por dios, Ginny¡mírame!- se señaló a si mismo y señaló a su alrededor, a las oscuras paredes de la estancia- ¡mira donde estoy¡esto no forma parte del pasado!.

La joven se volvió hacia él, con ojos llorosos.

-¿Vas a llorar otra vez?- replicó sobresaltado- eso no te bastara para compensar todas las lágrimas que yo he derramado, encerrado en esta cárcel durante casi seis años, por tu causa- terminó apesadumbrado, sentándose de nuevo en la silla y frotándose la cabeza con las manos.

-No fue mi culpa- susurró Ginny comenzando a llorar de nuevo, luego lo miró con los ojos llenos de furia y gritó- ¡Lo que pasó no fue culpa mía!.

Harry la miró atónito y soltó una risa despectiva.

-Y no vas a hacerme sentir culpable, porque yo no fui quién lo mató- concluyó.

Harry se levantó del asiento y la miró seriamente, con los puños cerrados y un gesto de rabia.

-Si, es verdad, tú no lo mataste- reconoció- lo hice yo, y por ello estoy condenado a pudrirme aquí durante varios años, pero- añadió- ¿sabes una cosa?.

Ginny lo miró extrañada y deseando que aquella horrible conversación terminase.

Las palabras que el joven al que tanto había amado y aún seguía amando en el fondo, durante tanto tiempo, se clavaron como un puñal de hielo en su corazón:

-Hubiera aceptado mucho mejor la condena que me han impuesto sí tú hubieras estado en su lugar.

Ginny se llevó las manos a la boca, con los ojos inundados en lágrimas y arqueando las cejas en un gesto de tristeza.

-Ojalá te hubiese matado a ti- susurró escupiendo las últimas palabras.

Ginny se volvió apresuradamente y salió de la estancia, dando un portazo. Harry se sentó en su asiento, derrotado.

Apoyó los codos en la mesa y ocultó el rostro entre las manos. Lentamente su espalda se contrajo en un espamo y sollozó ligeramente.

Fuera, Ginny corría por los pasillos de la prisión, llorando amargamente. Sus pasos resonaban intensamente en la estancia y varios presos se volvieron de nuevo a mirarla, hasta que la joven desapareció por unas escaleras, con la firme decisión de no regresar jamás allí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Fin del prólogo**


	2. Recuerdos que perduran en el tiempo

_**Nota de la autora: **Bueno, por fin estoy aquí, con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia .. Siento haber tardado tanto pero entre la selectividad, los estudios, las fiestas (que me hicieron falta después de haber estado currándomelo tantos días ¿o no?) y el hecho de haberme puesto mala unos días (si, es lo que tienen algunas fiestas, que si son muchas y muy seguidas, al final terminas cansándote de ellas, y en este caso mi cuerpo no pudo aguantar tanto :P). Pero bueno, lo importante es que por fin actualicé, y espero que por favor no hayáis dejado de pasar por aquí ni hayáis perdido interés en la historia, no me vendrían mal algunos ánimos U. Bueno, de momento la trama está despegando, pero aún le queda un poco para pasar a la auténtica acción, aunque no creo que este capítulo os decepcione en absoluto (sobre todo por lo que me ha costado escribirlo aunque no lo creáis jejeje) Así que espero que ese botoncito de Go que aparece abajo (si el de los reviews.. no os hágais los que no sabéis :P) se clickee bastantes veces ok:P. Besitos y gracias a **Magiu, SakuPotter, Alely **y **Heit** por apostar los primeros por ella, gracias de verdad! Xauuuuu._

_**Capítulo 1. Recuerdos que perduran en el tiempo**_

Unos golpes comenzaron a escucharse en la puerta de entrada, apenas audibles. El sonido de la lluvia y los truenos los mitigaba. La tormenta descargaba agua con fuerza en el centro de Londres desde hacía ya varias horas.

La noche poco a poco se cernía sobre el lugar. El sol se escondía por el horizonte, dejando paso a la luna menguante, que se alzaba en la oscuridad, apenas distinguible por entre los grises nubarrones que cubrían el cielo.

Acompañados de un rayo, que cruzó el cielo, descargando una furia desgarradora, los golpes se intensificaron.

Una muchacha, sentada en un sofá frente a una chimenea que en esos momentos se encontraba encendida, se volvió con brusquedad y observó la puerta a sus espaldas, sobresaltada.

La criatura que sostenía en su regazo y que en esos momentos se encontraba mamando, enganchada a uno de sus senos, tragando con avidez, la miró con intensidad, cómo si advirtiera que algo extraño había llamado la atención de su madre.

La mujer se dio la vuelta y miró a su hija que la contemplaba a su vez, con unos ojos castaños y vivaces, igual que los de ella.

Los golpes volvieron a sonar y esta vez, la mujer se volvió con brusquedad. El bebé dejó de amamantar cuando se le escapó el pezón de entre sus labios, y comenzó a llorar.

-Chssss, tranquila, cariño- su madre la acunó en sus brazos con fuerza y volvió a mirar a la puerta de entrada- ¿quién será a estas horas?.

Con los nervios a flor de piel, se levantó con cuidado, abrazando al bebé, intentando calmarle, y se acercó a mirar por la mirilla.

Al otro lado, una figura menuda envuelta en una capa negra, esperaba en el portal, bajo la lluvia.

Un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo al observar cómo la figura se cruzaba de brazos y esperaba impaciente al otro lado. Miró al bebé, que se había calmado y se chupaba en esos momentos el dedo pulgar de la mano, mirándola con curiosidad.

Si al menos su marido estuviera en casa, pensó asustada.

Permaneció unos segundos planteándose aquella cuestión, cuando de repente, los golpes se repitieron de nuevo, con la misma intensidad. Pero esta vez, acompañados de una voz. Una voz que conocía muy bien.

-Abre Hermione, soy yo- gritó la persona al otro lado.

De inmediato, la mujer descorrió el pestillo y asiendo el pomo con fuerza, abrió la puerta.

La figura estaba empapada de pies a cabeza y seguía cubriéndose la cara con la capucha, pero ella ya había advertido de quien se trataba.

Se apartó a un lado y cerró la puerta de nuevo cuando aquella persona se adentró en la estancia, echando el pestillo.

Se volvió, justo en el momento en que Ginny, su cuñada, se bajaba la capucha. El cabello rojizo le caía a los lados, empapado. Temblaba e hipaba ligeramente. Estaba llorando.

Ginny la miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, sin expresión alguna en su rostro. Una lágrima escapó de sus ojos y se deslizó lentamente a través de su mejilla.

Hermione la observó alarmada.

-¿Qué ha pasado Ginny?- alzó su mano hasta acariciar su mejilla. Estaba helada- Oh, por dios, estás muerta de frío. ¡Pasa!.

Ella la condujo hasta el salón y la sentó junto al fuego.

-Quítate el abrigo, voy a buscar unas mantas.

Ginny hizo lo que le pedía y se quitó lentamente la capa empapada, mirando hacia delante, con la vista fija en algún lugar de la chimenea.

Hermione se acercó hasta la cuna que había junto al sofá, depositó allí a su hija que la miraba con ojos cansados, y, con una última carantoña, subió las escaleras hasta el primer piso.

Segundos después volvió al salón, cargada con varias mantas y una toalla. Con esta última secó el largo cabello liso de la muchacha y, acto seguido, colocó dos mantas sobre sus hombros.

Ginny se abrazó a ellas con fuerza, hipando ligeramente.

Hermione apoyó una mano en su hombro, mirándola fijamente, preocupada.

-Ginny...

La muchacha pareció reaccionar al escuchar su nombre y, lentamente, comenzó a derramar varias lágrimas silenciosas y contrajo el rostro en una mueca de dolor.

Alzó las manos y escondió la cara tras ellas, llorando amargamente.

-¿Qué ha pasado¿por qué estás así?.

De repente, la pelirroja se abalanzó sobre ella y se acurrucó en su pecho, sollozando con fuerza.

Hermione la abrazó y acarició su espalda con suavidad, intentando confortarla.

-¿Es por Harry?- preguntó la castaña adivinando lo que le ocurría a su amiga.

Ginny asintió sin dejar de llorar.

Hermione suspiró resignada y esperó a que su cuñada se calmase un poco.

En unos minutos Ginny dejó de sollozar, aunque seguía derramando lágrimas, y la separó un poco de ella para hablarle.

-¿Qué ha hecho esta vez?.

Ginny negó con la cabeza y contrajo el rostro de nuevo, cómo si fuera a estallar en llanto otra vez, pero se contuvo y comenzó a hablar.

-No se trata de lo que haya hecho, Hermione- susurró con tristeza- se trata de lo que hace siempre, lo que lleva haciendo desde hace seis años.

Hermione dirigió una mirada compasiva a su amiga y la soltó, sin dejar de observarla.

-Ginny, es comprensible que esté así- razonó ella- está desquiciado.

Ginny la miró y asintió, comprendiendo.

-Ya lo sé, Herm, pero...

Ginny se derrumbó de nuevo, apretando los ojos con fuerza. Hermione la miró apenada.

-La verdad es que ya no sé que más decirte, ya te lo he dicho miles de veces, cada vez que acudes a mi después de ir a visitarle. Deja de ir a verlo...

Ginny la miró sorprendida, con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Cómo puedes decirme eso!- exclamó alarmada- ¡no puedo, Hermione¡no puedo dejarle allí sólo...

-Sabiendo que está así por tu culpa- dijo su amiga terminando la frase por ella.

La muchacha asintió.

-Por Dios, Ginny¿hasta cuando¿hasta cuando vas a dejar que te torture así?.

La pelirroja apretó los labios con fuerza y bajó la cabeza, entristecida.

-No puedes seguir así... Te está amargando la vida, y lo sabes. Ya se qué puedes pensar que sería una manera egoísta de actuar, pero... Deja de ir a verlo, al menos por un tiempo.

Ginny negó con la cabeza.

-No puedo hacer eso- le explicó- cuando volviese a verlo de nuevo, me trataría aún peor, creería que me he olvidado de él, y no podría soportar eso, Herm.

-Pero... Ginny, él es quién está encerrado, no tú. Aunque no lo creas, tú también has creado tu propia cárcel de hielo. Así jamás lograrás ser feliz.

-¿Y qué felicidad merezco después de lo que hice?- se lamentó Ginny.

-¡Tú no hiciste nada!

-Eso es mentira, fue culpa mía.

-No, Ginny¡deja de decir eso!- exclamó Hermione frustrada- puede que tus actos desencadenaran los acontecimientos, que dieran lugar a aquel problema, pero tú no eras quien portaba la varita, no fuiste tú quién pronunció el Avada Kedavra...

-Cómo si lo hubiera hecho.

De repente, Hermione levantó la mano y, con fuerza, plantó una bofetada en la mejilla de su amiga, la cual la miró atónita y a la vez dolida, frotándose la parte dolorida con la mano.

-¿Por qué has..?

-¡Reacciona de una vez, Ginny!- exclamó furiosa- te tiene comido el coco, te ha hecho creer que fue culpa tuya cuando en realidad no fue culpa de él, es su modo de castigarte¿es que no lo ves?.

Ginny bajó la cabeza de nuevo, incapaz de mirarla a los ojos.

-Está desquiciado, no es capaz de pensar con claridad, pero lo cierto es que él lo sabe¡lo sabe Ginny!- exclamó Hermione zarandeando a su amiga ligeramente para que la mirase a los ojos- Tú cometiste un error y lo has pagado caro, has sufrido más de lo que deberías. Pero tú no lo mataste.

-Pero yo di lugar a que lo hiciera.

-No lo repitas más, Ginny, ya no... ¡Él fue quién lo mató, porque no supo contener su rabia, porque reaccionó mal, y no hay justificación alguna para matar, nunca la hay- terminó Hermione cruzándose de brazos, mirándola seriamente.

Ginny se quedó mirando el suelo fijamente, derramando nuevas lágrimas.

Hermione relajó el rostro y, dejando escapar toda la rabia contenida que había estado reteniendo desde hacía tiempo, sonrió y acarició la mejilla de su amiga.

-Lo siento- se disculpó- es todo este asunto, que se convierte cada día en una rutina para mí.

Ginny la miró extrañada.

-¿Ocurre algo, Herm?.

Hermione suspiró y miró hacia la derecha, donde se encontraba la cuna de su hija, que dormía plácidamente en esos momentos.

La muchacha dibujó una sonrisa amarga mientras hablaba:

-Aún no tiene nombre¿sabes?- explicó entristecida- nació hace tres semanas y Ron apenas la ha visto. Cuando estaba embarazada tampoco sabía nada de él, nunca hablamos del nombre que nos gustaría ponerle a nuestro hijo.

-Herm...- susurró Ginny preocupada.

-Se pasa las horas allí, en Azkaban, junto a Harry, no quiere dejarle sólo, en cierto modo, también se siente culpable, porque tu eres su hermana...

Ginny apoyó una mano sobre la de su amiga y la apretó con fuerza. Hermione se volvió con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Ni siquiera estuvo conmigo mientras estábamos en el hospital, fue a verla dos días después de que naciera¡dos días, Ginny!- la muchacha se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano- Ya no me mira, apenas me habla y si lo hace es para hablar de Harry, de lo que pasó, de cómo está en Azkaban¡estoy harta!.

Hermione se derrumbó y comenzó a llorar con fuerza. Ginny la abrazó y ambas lloraron, mientras se consolaban la una a la otra.

Pudieron permanecer segundos, minutos, quizá horas así... Hasta que finalmente las dos se calmaron y Hermione se apartó un poco para mirar a su amiga. Le dirigió una media sonrisa llena de amargura.

-Siento haberme puesto así, perdona.

Ginny negó con la cabeza y le sonrió.

-No pensaba que estuvierais así, Herm... Jamás pensé que mi hermano se comportara de esa forma. Quizá soy yo la que tiene que pedirte perdón- susurró entristecida- si no hubiera pasado todo esto...

-No digas eso, tú no tienes la culpa de que tu hermano se comporte así, y lo que ocurrió ya pasó, Ginny- la tranquilizó Hermione- ya sabes cómo son, nunca dejarán atrás el pasado, y... me da miedo que pierdan también su futuro por culpa de ello.

La muchacha comenzó a sollozar ligeramente mirando hacia la cuna.

-Ya verás que todo se arregla, Herm, él recapacitará.

Su cuñada asintió, aunque no muy convencida.

De repente el reloj de la entrada, que se encontraba junto a la puerta, comenzó a sonar. Ginny miró hacia allí. Las manecillas marcaban las once de la noche.

-Es tarde ya, debería marcharme.

Hermione miró el reloj y asintió.

-Ron estará a punto de llegar, te diría que te quedases pero, ya sabes cómo reaccionaría si te viera aquí, lo siento.

Ginny negó con la cabeza, quitándole importancia y sonrió a su amiga.

-Muchas gracias por escucharme, Herm, por no dejar que me derrumbe.

Hermione sonrió a su vez.

-No es nada, Gin, gracias a ti también, por todo, en estos momentos eres el mayor apoyo que tengo- se sinceró Hermione.

Ginny besó a su cuñada en la mejilla con cariño y sincera gratitud. Ahora solamente se tenían la una a la otra y lo sabían. Ese era su mayor consuelo.

La pelirroja se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la cuna, donde descansaba plácidamente su sobrina, ajena a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Esbozó una sonrisa y le acarició con ternura su pequeño rostro, mirando a Hermione.

-Es igual que Ron- susurró con una triste media sonrisa.

-Si- asintió Hermione a su espalda.

Ginny se alejó de la cuna y caminó hasta la puerta de entrada, seguida de su cuñada.

-Espera- Hermione se volvió y se dirigió hasta un armario que había junto a la puerta, a su izquierda. Sacó de él un abrigo y un paraguas negro y se los tendió a la pelirroja. Fuera la lluvia arreciaba con más fuerza si puede que antes.

-Gracias- susurró Ginny agradecida.

-Ven a verme cuando lo necesites¿de acuerdo?.

Ginny asintió y le guiñó un ojo, poniéndose el abrigo.

-Lo mismo te digo.

La muchacha se dio la vuelta y, corriendo el pestillo, abrió la puerta de entrada. Abrió el paraguas y dirigiendo una última mirada a su cuñada, salió a la calle.

-¡Ginny!- la llamó Hermione a su espalda antes de que se marchara.

La pelirroja se volvió.

-El sentimiento de culpa no es lo único que te hace volver a Azkaban¿verdad?- susurró Hermione seriamente.

Ginny esbozó una triste sonrisa y asintió cabizbaja. Después se dio la vuelta y caminó unos metros, alejándose de allí.

A su espalda, Hermione cerró la puerta, cobijándose del horrible frío.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**_--- Flash Back --- _**

_Los rayos de sol se filtraban a través de la persiana entreabierta. El aula se encontraba en penumbra. Unas velas situadas en varios pupitres iban extinguiéndose poco a poco. La luz titilaba, luchando por no apagarse ante la brisa que penetraba a través de la ventana. _

_Ginny abrió los ojos soñolienta. Se encontraba tumbada sobre el frío suelo de piedra. Apenas una ligera manta la separaba del frío contacto con el suelo, y otra, más gruesa, cubría su cuerpo desnudo. _

_Sintió el cálido roce de un brazo agarrando su cintura por detrás, pero no se volvió. _

_Entonces, él le habló, con una voz cálida y susurrante. _

_-Buenos días. _

_El muchacho plantó suaves besos en su cuello y en su hombro derecho. Ella no pudo reprimir una sonrisa cuando un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo al suave contacto con sus labios. _

_Él la apretó con más fuerza contra sí, apoyando su pecho en su espalda. _

_-¿Te cansaste demasiado?. _

_Ante la pregunta, Ginny negó con la cabeza, con el semblante serio. Los remordimientos acudían a su estómago como cada vez que se despertaba de la misma forma, tras una noche de intensa pasión, con él. _

_-Bien, porque...- susurró con ternura mientras empujaba con cuidado a Ginny, hasta ponerla boca arriba y se situaba sobre ella, hasta quedar cara a cara, mirándose a los ojos- Aún nos queda un rato todavía para estar juntos y quiero aprovecharlo. _

_Le dirigió una mirada pícara a la muchacha y, lentamente, se acercó hacia ella, hasta rozar sus labios, y comenzó a besarla, con ternura. La apretó más fuerte contra sí y ella se dejó llevar, alzando las manos por su espalda, hasta entrelazarlas en su cabello. _

_El muchacho fue descendiendo poco a poco hacia su cuello, besándolo con ansia, con avidez. _

_Ginny se abrazó de nuevo a su espalda, y ladeó la cabeza. Su rostro reflejaba preocupación y tristeza. _

_Él la notó más fría que de costumbre y la miró extrañado. _

_-¿Qué ocurre¿no te encuentras bien?. _

_Ginny negó con la cabeza. _

_El muchacho no pudo evitar un gesto de fastidio y con un suspiro preguntó: _

_-¿Y ahora qué te pasa?. _

_Ginny ladeó la cabeza y lentamente, su rostro se contrajo en un gesto de dolor. La vista comenzó a nublársele. _

_-¿Ginny?- preguntó él preocupado haciendo que lo mirase a los ojos, pero ella fue incapaz de retener su mirada de hielo y apartó la cara. _

_-No es nada, no te preocupes. _

_Pero él no se conformó y siguió hablando: _

_-¿Es por lo mismo de siempre, verdad?- preguntó seriamente. _

_Ginny asintió, cerrando los ojos, dejando escapar algunas lágrimas amargas. _

_El muchacho se apartó hastiado, cubriéndose los hombros con su capa que se encontraba apoyada sobre uno de los pupitres y se encaró a la ventana, con los puños cerrados. _

_Ella se incorporó y se puso de rodillas, rodeándolas con los brazos, sin dejar de llorar de forma silenciosa. _

_Después le miró y se levantó del suelo, tapándose con la manta por debajo de los hombros, y se acercó hasta él. _

_Ginny apoyó la cabeza en su espalda y se disculpó: _

_-Lo siento, no he podido evitarlo. _

_Pero él se apartó de ella y se dio la vuelta, mirándola seriamente, con los brazos cruzados. _

_-Estoy harto de esto, Ginny- repuso asqueado- no me gusta que te preocupes tanto por él. _

_Ella bajó la cabeza entristecida. _

_-De verdad que lo siento, es que... _

_-Tú misma aceptaste todo esto, yo no te obligué- repuso tranquilamente, enfrentándose a ella- si estás engañando al idiota de Potter no es culpa mía, Ginny. _

_-Ya lo sé... no me lo recuerdes más¿vale?- le espetó mirándole cabreada. _

_-Está bien, perdona- repuso el chico quitándole importancia- pero¿por qué no lo dejas simplemente y ya está, sería lo más fácil... _

_-No, no es lo más fácil, eso te lo aseguro- susurró la pelirroja entristecida. _

_-¿Y por qué no?- continuó el chico acercándose hacia ella- no estás enamorada de él, es a mi a quién quieres realmente. _

_Ginny no contestó y tampoco le miró a los ojos. _

_-No puedo seguir con esta farsa, tengo que decírselo- susurró Ginny. _

_-Pues bien, hazlo si así te vas a sentir mejor- aceptó el muchacho- a mi me da igual sinceramente si lo haces o no- él levantó la mano y cogiendo la barbilla de la muchacha entre sus dedos, alzó su rostro hasta mirar fijamente sus ojos mientras seguía hablando- yo nunca me escondo, Ginny, lo sabes, puedo ir a buscarte cuando quiera, cada vez que me apetezca. No me preocupa si Potter nos ve. _

_-Pues a mi si- repuso ella seriamente- y eso debería bastarte para preocuparte tú también. _

_-Pocas cosas me preocupan- repuso fríamente- y lo que piense ese imbécil no es hago que se encuentre entre mis mayores preocupaciones. _

_-¿Y yo qué¿tanto dices que me amas pero no eres capaz ni siquiera de apoyarme en esto?- le espetó furiosa. _

_-Ginny, eso es decisión tuya, yo no tengo nada que ver, ya te lo he dicho antes- se acercó a su oído y susurró- tanto si estuvieras con el idiota de Potter como con cualquier otro, me daría lo mismo, seguiría buscándote igual que el primer día. _

_Ginny lo miró a los ojos sintiéndose insegura, como cada vez que estaba con él. El Slytherin le imponía tanto temor, tanto miedo... y a la vez una pasión y una atracción incontrolables. _

_-¿Tú crees que no me importas de verdad, pues déjame que te demuestre lo contrario. _

_De improviso el muchacho la rodeó por la cintura y comenzó a besarla, con furia. Ella rodeó su espalda con ambas manos, despojándole con fuerza de la túnica que le cubría los hombros y le clavó las uñas, dejándose llevar por la pasión irrefrenable que comenzaba a estallar en su pecho. Sus latidos se juntaron, a un ritmo desbocado, igual que si fueran uno sólo. _

_Él la sujetó por las piernas y la alzó, depositándola sobre un pupitre. La manta cayó a sus pies. Ginny se tumbó boca arriba mientras el chico se agachaba, por encima de ella, apretando sus manos contra el pupitre. _

_Después, él comenzó a besarle el cuello, con apremio. Ginny ladeó la cabeza, con los ojos cerrados, la boca ligeramente abierta, respirando con fuerza. _

_Entonces abrió los ojos, encontrándose con los de otra persona, que los observaba desde la puerta con un gesto de furia. _

_Aquella visión no se apartaría jamás de su mente, al igual que los acontecimientos que se desarrollarían a continuación. _

_-¡Harry!- exclamó la muchacha alarmada, empujando al Slytherin y buscando su manta, con la que corrió a cubrirse avergonzada. Él hizo lo propio con su capa, colocándosela sobre los hombros, mirando a Harry con una sonrisa maliciosa. _

_-¿Te has divertido, Potter?- preguntó burlonamente. _

_Harry apretó los puños con fuerza mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada. _

_-¡Cállate, Malfoy!. _

_Draco sonrió ante su reacción y se relamió los labios mirando a Ginny. _

_-¿Te gusta espiar detrás de las puertas no, bueno, así le has ahorrado a Ginny al menos unas cuántas explicaciones. _

_-Por favor, Draco, no sigas- susurró Ginny entristecida. _

_Alzó la mirada y se encontró con la de Harry, que la miró, negando con la cabeza. _

_-¿Cómo has podido, Ginny?- preguntó enfurecido- ¡y con él¡con esta asquerosa y sucia serpiente!- exclamó señalando a Draco con la mano. _

_La muchacha bajó la mirada tristemente y comenzó a llorar. _

_-Lo siento, Harry... _

_Harry se dio la vuelta hastiado, no sin antes dirigir una mirada llena de rabia a Draco, y se dispuso a salir por la puerta. _

_Pero Draco comenzó a hablar de nuevo, con unas palabras cargadas de malicia. _

_-¿Te vas ya, Potter?- preguntó acercándose hacia él, Harry se dio la vuelta con furia y le encaró- No te quedas para que te explique cuánto tiempo hace que ocurre esto. _

_-¡Draco, basta!. _

_-No pasa nada, Ginny, seguro que a Potter le gustaría mucho conocer los detalles¿no es así?- preguntó cruzándose de brazos ante él. _

_Harry apretó los puños con rabia y comenzó a hablarle, con la ira contenida en cada una de sus palabras. _

_-Cállate de una vez, asquerosa serpiente o... _

_-¿O qué¿me lanzarás otro Sectusempra igual que aquella vez en el baño cuando casi me matas?- preguntó lleno de rencor. _

_Harry le fulminó con la mirada y se dio la vuelta, tratando de contenerse. Pero Draco siguió hablando, mirándole con desprecio. _

_-Durante todo el tiempo que llevas fuera, intentando vencer al Lord, Ginny ha estado a muy buen recaudo junto a mi¿sabes, nunca creí que una Weasley pudiera ser tan fogosa. _

_-¡Para ya, Draco!- exclamó Ginny sollozando amargamente avergonzada ante sus palabras. _

_Harry se detuvo, apretando todavía los puños, pero sin darse la vuelta. _

_-¿Y sabes lo mejor, Potter?- prosiguió maliciosamente- que mientras tu estabas por ahí luchando contra algún que otro mortífago, era yo quién la buscaba todas las noches, junto a la casa de los Weasleys. Era yo quién la satisfacía mientras tu te dedicabas a ir por ahí haciéndote el héroe, soy yo el que la ha poseído en cuerpo y alma, sobre todo cuerpo, créeme. _

_-Por favor, Draco... _

_-Y si, también fui yo el que la buscó anoche en la enfermería, mientras tú estabas inconsciente después de la batalla contra el Lord. Fui yo quién hizo el amor con ella anoche, varias veces... mientras tú dormías. _

_-¡Basta!- gritó Ginny angustiada. _

_Entonces, justo en ese momento, Harry se dio la vuelta, con la varita en ristre, apuntando a Draco y pronunció un hechizo. _

_-¡Crucio!. _

_Draco se apartó justo en el momento en que la maldición se acercaba hacia él. Rodó por el suelo unos metros y cuando se incorporó llevaba la varita firmemente sujeta en su mano derecha, apuntando a Harry. _

_-¡No, Draco!. _

_Harry comenzó a pronunciar un hechizo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero Draco fue más rápido: _

_-¡Crucio!. _

_La maldición imperdonable dio de lleno en el cuerpo del moreno, el cual cayó al suelo y se estremeció bruscamente sobre él, profiriendo alaridos de dolor. _

_Ginny se tapó los ojos, incapaz de contemplar aquella escena, sollozando fuertemente. _

_Finalmente, cuando los gritos cesaron, apartó las manos y contempló lo que estaba a punto de suceder. _

_Draco se aproximó a Harry y le propinó una fuerte patada en el estómago. _

_Harry gritó dolorido y el Slytherin lo cogió por la túnica de la escuela y lo empujó a la pared contraria, donde el moreno quedó apoyado, retenido por el petrificus totalus que Draco le había lanzado unos segundos después. _

_Finalmente, apuntó con la varita a Harry y lo observó con desprecio. _

_-Mira a los ojos de la muerte mientras te reclama, Potter. _

_Harry miró a Draco, con los ojos llenos de ira, sin apartar la mirada. _

_-¡Avada Ked..! _

_-¡NOOOOOOOOO!. _

_Ginny se abalanzó sobre Draco, antes de que pudiera pronunciarla maldición completa. La varita del rubia salió despedida hacia atrás y la fuerza que retenía a Harry contra la pared se desvaneció. _

_Draco y Ginny se levantaron y el le dirigió una mirada llena de resentimiento. _

_-¿Por qué has hecho eso¡maldita sea!- exclamó empujando a Ginny hacia atrás. Entonces ella resbaló accidentalmente y cayó al suelo de bruces, dándose un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Ginny quedó tendida en el suelo inconsciente, pero Draco no mostró signo alguno de arrepentimiento. _

_Entonces, todo sucedió en apenas unos instantes. _

_Harry blandió de nuevo su varita y apuntó con ella al Slytherin, que se encontraba desprotegido. Este alzó los brazos y contempló a Harry, suplicante. Pero el moreno no se ablandó ante su mirada. Tenía los ojos desorbitados y apretaba los dientes con furia. _

_-Serás tu el que mire a los ojos a la muerte, dale recuerdos a tu amo de mi parte. _

_Cuando Ginny abrió los ojos, pudo contemplar cómo un hilo de luz verde que salía de la varita de Harry, impactaba sobre el pecho de Draco. El muchacho cayó hacia atrás y quedó inmóvil sobre el suelo. _

_-¡Draco!. _

_Ginny se acercó hasta él. Tenía los ojos abiertos y la boca contraída en un gesto de sorpresa. Estaba muerto. _

_Ella comenzó a sollozar y se llevó las manos al rostro, mientras miraba a Harry. Este se había quedado parado, había soltado la varita, la cual había rodado por el suelo hasta quedar oculta en un rincón de la estancia, y observaba a Draco atónito, negando ligeramente con la cabeza. _

_-Está muerto- susurró Ginny desolada. _

_Harry negó más rápido y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. _

_-¡Dios mío¿Qué he hecho?. _

_Entonces se dio la vuelta y se marchó de la estancia, dejándola sola. Llorando desconsolada. _

_Fue la última vez que se vieron antes de que los separasen para siempre los fríos barrotes de la prisión de Azkaban. _

**_--- Fin del Flash Back --- _**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La tormenta arreciaba con más y más fuerza cuando despertó. Sólo... en mitad de la oscuridad...

El sudor empapaba su frente, las gotas se deslizaban lentamente a través de sus mejillas.

Y, cómo cada noche en que la pesadilla se repetía, una y otra vez, en que el fantasma de su pasado volvía a atormentarle, Harry Potter de incorporó de rodillas y, dejando a un lado las sábanas de su viejo y remendado colchón, caminó despacio hacia el único punto de luz y esperanza que parecía ganarle la batalla a aquel horrible manto de tinieblas.

El haz de luz blanca alcanzó su cuerpo y, lentamente, se situó junto a la pequeña ventana, apenas un estrecho hueco en las paredes de la celda.

Alzó la mano y agarró con fuerza uno de los fríos barrotes que la aseguraban y con la otra hizo lo mismo, y acercó el rostro cubierto de sudor y lleno de tristeza, hasta mirar el cielo.

Fuera, el cielo nublado cubría la luna menguante, que se alzaba poderosa y brillante sobre todas las estrellas. Las nubes apenas podían mitigar su belleza y su claridez.

Sin poder evitarlo, la angustia y el dolor volvieron de nuevo a su mente, igual que hacía tan sólo segundos, cuando se había visto a sí mismo contemplando alarmado el cuerpo de Malfoy a los pies de Ginny. Sus ojos vacíos, sin rastro alguno de vida en ellos...

Y gritó... un sordo chillido que cruzó la estancia y que retumbó a lo largo de las paredes de la prisión, sin ser atendido por nadie que se encontrase allí, acostumbrado a los gritos y balbuceos que se escuchaban cada noche y cada día sobre el lugar.

Las lágrimas le nublaban la vista mientras las gotas de lluvia empapaban los barrotes y sus manos sucias y frías.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**_Fin del capítulo _**


	3. Locura

_**Nota de la autora: **Holaaaaaaaa! Cuanto tiempo eh, jejejeje, siento si he tardado, es que estoy empezando en la universidad y venga a pasar apuntes y mare mia... estoy muy muy estresada, pero bueno, menos mal que siempre saco un tiempecito por la noche para escribir algo (además que los capítulos cada vez se hacen más y más largos, yo no se que hago xD). Espero que os guste el capítulo, aunque es un bastante triste y un poco agobiante (a mi me agobió mucho la situación, no se a vosotros :S), y a ver si me dejais reviews ehhhh, que son lo mejor, sobre todo ahora que tengo poquito tiempo para andar por fanfiction . Enga.. muxos besitos gente! XAUUUU_

_P.S: Los reviews del capítulo anterior comenzaré a responderlos en breves minutos ._

_**Capítulo 2. Locura**_

Se encontraba caminando despacio, sobrecogida, al igual que en las anteriores ocasiones en que había visitado ese lugar. Eran apenas las 7 y media de la mañana. El sol comenzaba a alzarse a duras penas por el horizonte mientras ella recorría los fríos pasillos de piedra.

Pero en la prisión de Azkaban la luz apenas si podía competir contra la temible oscuridad.

Tiritó de frío cuando pasó junto a la celda donde unos dementores se encontraban sirviendo el desayuno a uno de los presos y se ajustó la capa de viaje, cubriéndose el cuello con ella.

Aligeró el paso cuando divisó al final del pasillo la puerta que la llevaría al lugar al que se dirigía con premura.

Esa misma mañana, mucho antes del amanecer, había recibido una llamada. Hermione le habló bastante alarmada al otro lado del teléfono.

Esa misma noche, Harry había intentado hacer algo. Debido a los nervios y al escándalo de aquella noticia, su amiga había podido darle pocos detalles, sobre todo porque su marido se encontraría seguramente en el baño y volvería en cuestión de minutos, por lo que apenas si le había dado tiempo a relatarle todo lo sucedido.

Simplemente le había dicho que acudiera de inmediato a la prisión y que estuviese preparada para enfrentarse con Ron, pues él seguramente se encontraría allí cuando ella llegara.

Ginny se había vestido apresuradamente y se había asegurado de llegar lo antes posible.

Ahora se encontraba en Azkaban... Su corazón latía cada vez con más fuerza a medida que se acercaba a aquella puerta.

Un fugaz presentimiento cruzó por su mente, la idea de que algo muy grave le había pasado a Harry. Y no se equivocaba en absoluto... Sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando, al quedar finalmente plantada ante la puerta, el letrero que la adornaba se hizo visible, y la palabra "Psiquiatría" pasó por su vista antes de asir el pomo y abrir la puerta con apremio.

Al otro lado, dos figuras se encontraban hablando seriamente, en voz baja, y al escuchar la puerta se volvieron con rapidez hacia ella.

Un mago vestido con una bata blanca se encontraba junto a un joven pelirrojo que, en cuanto vio aparecer a la muchacha, le dedicó una profunda mirada de desprecio antes de preguntar con rotundidad:

-¿Qué haces aquí?.

Ginny se volvió hacia él con rostro serio.

-He venido a ver a Harry.

Ron se acercó hacia ella furioso y exclamó:

-¡No puedes verlo!.

-No puedes impedirme que le vea, Ron- repuso con semblante decidido.

-¡Claro que puedo¡Y lo haré ahora mismo!- exclamó furioso- no permitiré que le veas cuando está así por tu culpa.

El rostro de Ginny se relajó y se tornó preocupado al escuchar las últimas palabras de su hermano.

-¿Qué le pasa¿Está bien?.

Ron soltó una carcajada furiosa.

-Vaya, así que no sabes nada¿verdad?- preguntó irónico- ¿Acaso la persona que te ha informado no te ha contado nada?.

-Yo no he dicho que haya hablado con nadie, Ron- repuso Ginny enfadada cruzándose de hombros- Sólo quiero verlo.

-¡Venga ya, Ginny!- le espetó furioso- Estás aquí porque alguien te ha dicho que vinieras, es lógico... Ha sido Hermione¿no es así?.

Ginny le lanzó una mirada llena de odio.

-Te repito que no he hablado con nadie, Ron- dijo lentamente recalcando con desprecio cada una de sus palabras cómo si Ron fuera sordo o idiota, y lógicamente para ella era lo segundo- Ahora dime¿qué le ha pasado a Harry¿Qué hace en la zona de Psiquiatría?.

-¿Que qué hace aquí¡Tú que crees!- exclamó furioso- Pasa cada dos semanas por este sitio desde que llegó aquí.

Ginny contuvo su rabia y apretó los puños.

-Me refiero a si le ha pasado algo- aclaró.

-¡Pues claro que le ha pasado algo, Ginny, le pasa cada vez que vienes a verle, desde que está encerrado en este infierno- exclamó frustrado- Sólo que ahora...

Ginny miró a su hermano con profundidad.

-¿Ahora qué, Ron¿qué ibas a decir?- lo apremió.

Ron le dio la espalda y se frotó la frente con los dedos. La preocupación y el cansancio aún hacían mella sobre él.

Ginny lo llamó alarmada.

-¡Ron, qué!.

Finalmente el médico que había permanecido con ellos en la enfermería, sin atreverse a intervenir, se acercó hacia ella y le dirigió una mirada tranquilizadora, mientras Ron seguía ahí, de pie, dándole la espalda a su hermana.

-No se preocupe señorita Weasley- dijo amablemente- El señor Potter se encuentra bien, dentro de lo que cabe. Sólo ha sido otro de los ataques que viene teniendo desde hace un tiempo.

Ginny se llevó una mano al pecho. Aún estaba algo nerviosa pero el ritmo de su corazón había ido descendiendo al escuchar las palabras del médico.

-Entonces, esta misma noche lo sacarán de aquí¿no, igual que las otras veces, cuando se calme- preguntó Ginny dudosa.

Sin embargo, la dura mirada que su hermano le dirigió en el último momento y el semblante nervioso que se había ido dibujando en la cara del doctor, le hicieron llegar a la conclusión de que aquello era mucho más grave de lo que ella había pensado.

-Verá, en esos casos a los pacientes se les suministra un tranquilizante y se los deja salir en unas horas- informó- pero en este caso, hemos decidido por propia seguridad del paciente que se quede un tiempo recluido en una de las habitaciones hasta que estemos totalmente seguros de que ha pasado el peligro.

Ginny contrajo el rostro, confundida.

-No entiendo...- susurró.

El médico le dirigió una mirada apenada, al tiempo que su hermano Ron se daba la vuelta, y se encaraba hacia ella.

-Harry trató de suicidarse anoche- explicó con el rostro ladeado, sin mirarla.

Ginny se llevó las manos al rostro y abrió los ojos sorprendida.

Una sensación de vacío y angustia afloró en su estómago y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas mientras negaba con la cabeza, desolada.

-No... No puede... – susurró sin dar apenas crédito a lo que oía, cerrando los ojos fuertemente.

El médico frunció el ceño apenado mientras Ron apartó de nuevo la cara, en su habitual postura de indiferencia hacia ella.

-Y... y¿dónde está¿puedo ir a verlo?- preguntó Ginny preocupada y temerosa a la vez de encontrarse con una respuesta negativa.

Ron, que como siempre era el primero en intervenir contradiciendo todo lo que ella dijese, fue el primer en volverse y rechazar aquella propuesta.

-¡Estás loca, eres la causante de que esté así¡cómo pretendes verle ahora!.

Esas palabras hirieron profundamente en el corazón de su hermana. Podía soportar que le hablase con aquel tono de rabia e impotencia cada vez que se encontraba con ella, podía incluso soportar que la insultara y defenderse con uñas y dientes, pero jamás... jamás podría dejar de estremecerse al oír aquellas palabras, que con tanta frecuencia le repetía y se repetía a sí misma.

Sin poder remediarlo, la vista se nubló y las lágrimas escaparon rápidamente de entre sus párpados, recorriendo sus mejillas. Ron, sin embargo, no se inmutó ante ello y Ginny entonces se contuvo, secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la manga y mirando fijamente al médico, el cual la contemplaba entristecido.

-¿Podría verle, por favor...- suplicó la muchacha- sólo quiero asegurarme de que esté bien.

El médico pareció pensárselo con detenimiento, mirando a Ron de soslayo. Luego miró a Ginny a los ojos y sonrió amablemente.

-De momento está sedado, así que no creo que sea capaz de nada peligroso y tampoco creo que pueda reconocerla- un escalofrío recorrió la nuca de la pelirroja al escuchar aquellas palabras- Pero no veo motivo alguno por el que no pueda verle, si usted quiere.

Ginny esbozó una sonrisa de agradecimiento y se llevó las manos al rostro, dejando escapar nuevas lágrimas, esta vez de profundo alivio.

Ron, por el contrario, se acercó rápidamente al médico, con el rostro contenido de ira y comenzó a gritar:

-¡Cómo se atreve¡yo soy el responsable de su seguridad y su estabilidad y me niego en rotundo a que ella lo vea¡¿me ha oído bien!.

El pelirrojo levantó un dedo amenazante hacia el médico, pero este no se amilanó. Lo miró seriamente y comenzó a hablar con tranquilidad:

-El señor Potter se encuentra en perfectas condiciones de ser visitado siempre que no haya una avalancha de gente interesada en ello y- miró a su alrededor- aquí sólo hay tres personas, además de que considero conveniente para él que pueda ver a una persona que le resulte familiar y que le dé apoyo en estos momentos.

-¡Pero ella no es una persona familiar¡No lo entiende, está aquí por su culpa- exclamó Ron furioso señalando a Ginny con el dedo, la pelirroja le fulminó con la mirada- Yo sí que no considero conveniente que vea a la causante de su encierro sólo unas horas después de haber tenido una crisis.

-¡Cállate Ron!- gritó Ginny enfurecida, con los nervios a flor de piel y los remordimientos atormentándola de nuevo- Por favor, doctor, Harry es una persona muy querida para mí- suplicó dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia él- No me marcharé de aquí hasta que lo vea, se lo ruego.

Pero el médico parecía haber tomado una decisión y no pareció muy contento con la manera en que Ron se había tomado las cosas.

-Quédese tranquila, puede entrar a verlo- dijo amablemente acentuando aún más su sonrisa- Mi compañero la conducirá hasta la habitación de Potter¡Travis!.

Un muchacho alto, delgaducho y de cabello pajizo que se encontraba sentado al fondo en uno de los escritorios de la sala se acercó hacia ellos, vestido con una bata de médico y con una cartilla a la espera de tomar apuntes. Seguramente un aprendiz.

-Si, señor.

-Quiero que conduzcas a esta señorita hasta la habitación del señor Potter y que la dejes a solas con él¿entendido?.

El muchacho asintió con la cabeza.

Ginny se apresuró a seguir al muchacho cuando éste hubo dado la vuelta, pero alguien la retuvo cogiéndola del brazo al instante.

-¡No¡Tú no vas a ningún lado!- gritó Ron furioso apretándole el brazo con fuerza.

Ginny soltó un gemido e intentó soltarse.

-¡Me haces daño, Ron!.

Inmediatamente, el médico sujetó a Ron por el brazo y lo miró desafiante.

-Suéltela, por el amor de Dios, tenía entendido que era su hermana- dijo rápidamente conteniendo la ira en sus palabras- Déjela marchar o se encontrara a una larga fila de dementores rodeándole por detrás, aquí no queremos disturbios.

Ron soltó a Ginny de un empujón y la muchacha se encaminó rápidamente, siguiendo al aprendiz, no sin antes dirigir una mirada de profundo odio y repulsión hacia Ron.

La pelirroja pudo ver a Ron y el médico discutiendo cara a cara antes de atravesar una puerta que la condujo a un largo pasillo de paredes blancas y acolchadas.

El muchacho la condujo a través de aquel pasillo, hacia una habitación al fondo, la más alejada. Había varias puertas a su izquierda, una detrás de otra.

Al llegar a su destino, el muchacho abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a Ginny, la cual le dio las gracias y se adentró en ella.

La puerta se cerró a sus espaldas y la joven se encontró en una habitación sin ventanas, con un tejado alto del que colgaban unos pequeños flexos que despedían una luz blanquecina que inundaba la habitación, sin dejar ni un resquicio de oscuridad. Las paredes también eran blancas y acolchadas como las del pasillo que acababa de dejar.

Miró a su alrededor. Allí, de rodillas sobre el suelo, con la mirada perdida en algún punto del suelo, se encontraba Harry.

No pareció reparar en su presencia.

Se encontraba ensimismado mirando al vacío. Ginny se fijó más en él. Sus brazos estaban sujetos a su pecho, atados firmemente por una camisa de fuerza.

La pelirroja apartó la vista un segundo y cerró fuertemente los ojos, impresionada ante aquella visión.

Harry parecía estar en trance, como si simplemente no estuviese allí. Como un maníaco enfermizo al que hubiese que atar como si de una bestia enfurecida se tratase, cómo si fuese capaz de atacarla en cualquier momento. Aquel simple pensamiento la aterrorizó y a la vez la afligió en lo más profundo de su corazón.

Lo observó de nuevo y se acercó hacia él, despacio.

El muchacho no captó sus movimientos, o al menos eso parecía a simple vista.

-¿Harry?- Ginny se arrodilló muy cerca de él, intentando mirarle a los ojos y esperando que su mirada esmeralda se clavase fijamente en ella- ¿Puedes oírme?.

El chico no respondió.

Ginny alzó una mano, temerosa, y la acercó poco a poco hacia su rostro.

Cuando su mano rozó una de sus mejillas, Harry pareció reaccionar.

Volvió la vista perdida hacia los lados, aturdido y respiró profundamente.

-Qué.. que...

-Harry, soy yo¿puedes verme?.

El muchacho fijó su vista en ella por primera vez. Ginny acarició su rostro con ternura y, para su sorpresa, el joven sonrió.

-Estás aquí...- susurró aliviado.

Ginny sonrió y asintió, la vista se le nubló de nuevo y sus labios temblaron.

-Creí que no vendrías nunca... Tenía mucho miedo...- susurró entristecido Harry. Parecía un niño pequeño y frágil.

-No te preocupes- susurró Ginny tratando de reconfortarle. Se acercó aún más a él y lo abrazó con fuerza- Ya estoy aquí, no voy a irme.

Harry sonrió y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Su rostro rebosaba de felicidad y, sobre todo, alivio.

Ginny se extrañó de que Harry reaccionara así ante su simple presencia, de que se dejase abrazar con ternura y la correspondiera, cuando durante todos aquellos años no le había dirigido una sola palabra de cariño ni de indiferencia, si no más bien todo lo contrario.

Pero no se retuvo a pensarlo. Se quedó ahí simplemente disfrutando de aquel momento, sin moverse siquiera. Sabía que no volvería a tener un momento como aquel en mucho tiempo.

-Estaba todo oscuro, y esos hombres me pusieron esto- susurró Harry desolado- Y me dejaron aquí sólo.

-Shhh calla, ya no debes preocuparte por eso, no pasará nada malo- susurró Ginny acariciando tiernamente su largo cabello azabache.

Harry esbozó una triste sonrisa.

-Me alegro de que estés aquí, Mamá.

Ginny paró en seco y se separó de Harry sobresaltada. Miró al muchacho a los ojos y este le devolvió la mirada sin comprender.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó con semblante preocupado.

-Harry, qué estás diciendo... yo, yo no soy tu madre...- susurró Ginny desolada, intentando hacerle entrar en razón.

-¡Claro que sí!- exclamó Harry temeroso- yo te vi, anoche, mientras estaba aquí encerrado, viniste a decirme que no me ocurriría nada malo y luego te fuiste- se acercó a Ginny sobresaltado, con los ojos completamente abiertos- ¿No me vas a dejar verdad?.

Ginny negó con la cabeza.

-Harry, no soy tu madre... tú, tú estás confundido...

-¡Pero que dices, Mamá por favor, sé perfectamente quién eres- susurró acercándose aún más a ella.

Ginny retrocedió instintivamente, sin poder apartar la mirada de aquellos ojos penetrantes y que en aquellos momentos reflejaban un brillo extraño que la hacía estremecerse. Negaba con la cabeza, cómo si no pudiese creer lo que estaba ocurriendo.

¿Los calmantes habían conseguido confundirlo hasta tal punto o era otra cosa?.

-¡No te vayas, mamá, por favor¡No me dejes!- gritó Harry desesperado.

La pelirroja arrugó el entrecejo y comenzó a derramar nuevas lágrimas.

-¡Mamá¡Mamá!.

Un ruido detrás de ella la hizo volverse. Dos médicos entraron en la sala al oír los gritos del muchacho. Uno llevaba una jeringuilla en una mano, listo para usarla.

-¡Mamá¡Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- gritó Harry fuera de sí.

Ginny retrocedió hasta la puerta y se quedó parada en el umbral, contemplando la escena, llevándose una mano al rostro y negando ligeramente con la cabeza.

-No...

Entre los dos médicos, sujetaron a Harry, que se resistió, colérico. Lo pusieron contra el suelo y le clavaron la jeringuilla en el cuello.

El muchacho se calmó y sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse. Sus labios pronunciaron una última palabra que Ginny pudo escuchar perfectamente, pues sin duda alguna iba dirigida a ella.

-Mamá...

Harry quedó tumbado sobre el suelo, de lado, con la boca ligeramente abierta y los ojos cerrados.

-No se preocupe señora, sólo está dormido, hemos tenido que suministrarle un somnífero- le explicó uno de los médicos. Por primera vez desde que habían entrado Ginny se fijó en que era el mismo aprendiz que la había llevado hasta aquel lugar.

Ginny se quedó contemplando a Harry con los ojos abiertos, sin saber qué decir, apoyada sobre el marco de la puerta.

De repente, se escucharon unos pasos a su espalda y Ron y el médico que había hablado antes con ella, entraron en la sala.

-¡Harry!- Ron se acercó rápidamente hacia él, preocupado.

Mientras el aprendiz le explicaba lo que había ocurrido, el médico miró a Ginny e intentó tranquilizarla.

-No se preocupe, se pondrá bien, habrá tenido un ataque.

-Me llamo mamá...- susurró Ginny conmocionada.

-¿Qué?- preguntó el médico sin comprender.

-Me llamó mamá- repitió Ginny- no estaba en su juicio...

El médico miró tristemente a la pelirroja.

-Me temo que eso es inevitable al estar encerrado aquí, dentro de poco si todo sigue como hasta ahora, tendremos que internarle aquí definitivamente.

-¿Quiere decir que es inevitable¿no se puede hacer nada?- preguntó Ginny destrozada.

El médico asintió.

Ron se acercó hacia ellos furioso.

-¡Eso no puede ser, doctor¡podrá hacerse algo!.

-Me temo que no, debe seguir aquí cumpliendo su condena, y debido a su estado mental, sería inevitable que perdiese la razón.

-¿No puede hacerse algo, doctor, por lo menos para evitar esos ataques...- suplicó Ginny con los ojos llorosos.

El médico miró a la pelirroja pensativo y suspiró.

-Podría...- comenzó cabizbajo, luego se irguió y la miro fijamente a los ojos- Si la situación sigue como hasta ahora, si los intentos de suicidio continúan, no tendremos más remedio que... que someterle al Electroshock.

Ginny y Ron miraron confusos al médico.

-¿Qué diantres es eso, doctor¡explíquese!- exigió Ron enfurecido.

El médico los observó afligido.

-Es normal que no estén al corriente de ello pues es una técnica utilizada en su mayoría por los hospitales muggles pero, me temo que en estos casos es importante que apliquemos esta técnica- comenzó a explicarse- Se trata de inyectarle unos electrodos en las sienes y... bueno, en definitiva, administrarle descargas eléctricas.

Ginny se llevó las manos al rostro, estallando en un sollozo.

-Díos mío...- susurró Ron negando ligeramente con la cabeza, boquiabierto.

-¿Y... Y cuáles serían... los efectos?- preguntó Ginny temerosa con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Dolor de cabeza, alteración de la memoria, confusión... Es imposible predecir los efectos que causará a medida que prosiga el tratamiento.

Ron golpeó la pared furioso y miró a Ginny, la cual contemplaba asustada a Harry, que seguía tumbado en el suelo, inconsciente.

-¿Estás contenta, no has tenido piedad hasta que lo has hecho perder el juicio...- susurró Ron con un tono cargado de odio y desprecio.

Ginny levantó la vista hacia él y poco a poco, su semblante se fue tornando en un gesto furioso.

-¡Cállate!- chilló abofeteando a Ron y acto seguido saliendo precipitadamente del lugar.

Corrió hasta que se encontró fuera de aquel infierno, de aquel lugar en el que había sufrido más que en toda su vida.

Cuando se detuvo de golpe, fuera de la prisión, mirando hacia el lago interminable que se extendía ante sus ojos, el que separaba Azkaban del resto del mundo, y lloró.

Lloró amargamente por el destino final que le esperaba a Harry, la persona a la que más daño le había hecho... El hombre al que más había querido en toda su vida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Lo siento mucho, Ginny...- susurró Hermione entristecida al otro lado del teléfono.

Ginny y ella se encontraban hablando desde que la pelirroja hubiera llegado a su casa, después de visitar la prisión aquella misma mañana.

Ginny arrugó el pañuelo empapado, con el que se secaba las lágrimas, entre sus dedos con fuerza. Unas lágrimas silenciosas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

-Me duele que estés así, de verdad... Ron no debería haberte dicho todo eso- continuó Hermione sintiéndose algo responsable en cierto modo.

-Tú no tienes la culpa de que Ron esté así- se limitó a responder, no tenía ganas de hablar de su hermano justo en aquel momento.

-Y tú tampoco, Gin.

-Bueno...- susurró.

Durante unos instantes se mantuvo un silencio incómodo. Hermione se encontraba sentada en el salón, con el auricular en la oreja, sin saber que decir a su amiga para animarla en aquellos momentos. Aunque también a ella, como buena amiga de Harry que era, le dolía mucho la situación del muchacho.

-Ya verás que resiste, Ginny... Harry es muy fuerte- dijo intentando confortarla- se enfrentó a Lord Voldemort y salió victorioso, y antes de eso había escapado de él en innumerables ocasiones. Azkaban no va a poder con él.

Ginny suspiró resignada. En aquellos momentos no compartía en absoluto el optimismo de su amiga, aunque se lo agradeció en lo más profundo de su corazón.

-Ningún hombre que haya estado en Azkaban ha salido cuerdo de allí, Herm- afirmó derrotada.

Hermione se mordió el labio apurada. Tenía que conseguir animarla como fuera. De repente recordó algo.

-Conocemos a alguien que si- afirmó sonriente.

-¿Quién?- preguntó Ginny desganada.

-Pues Sirius, claro.

-¿Sirius, pero Hermione, él se escapó antes de cumplir su condena.

-Si, pero pasó doce años en Azkaban, y es más que el tiempo que tendrá que pasar Harry allí- dijo complacida por haber encontrado un ejemplo tan bueno para apoyarla.

-Olvidas algo, Herm- susurró Ginny, los remordimientos atravesaron de nuevo su estómago justo en el momento en que pronunció sus últimas palabras- Sirius era inocente.

Hermione se derrumbó al otro lado del teléfono.

-De verdad que te agradezco que intentes animarme, en serio- Ginny esbozó una triste sonrisa- pero no hace falta, haga lo que haga no puedo evitar sentirme horrible...

Hermione frunció el ceño afligida.

-Ginny, está claro que no hace falta que te repita de nuevo que tú no eres culpable de nada, pero si no tengo más remedio tendré que hacerlo de nuevo...

-Herm... no empieces...

-¿Y qué quieres, Ginny?- dijo Hermione un tanto enfurruñada- ¿Que te diga que todo es culpa tuya aunque me equivoque, Porque de verdad que no lo pienso.

-Gracias, pero...

Hermione la interrumpió. Poco a poco las palabras iban apareciendo en su mente y deseaba soltarlo todo hasta quedar completamente liberada de ello.

-No me des las gracias, Ginny, simplemente entra en razón y créelo de una vez- la reprendió- ¿De verdad piensas seguir así hasta que Harry salga de la cárcel¿O quizá es que estás buscando un modo de liberar tu conciencia sintiéndote culpable y responsable de todo?.

Ginny se quedó callada un momento, hasta que finalmente habló de nuevo entristecida.

-Sabes que eso no es así, tú mejor que nadie...

-Tú desencadenaste aquella situación, no voy a negar eso- admitió Hermione- pero tú no pronunciaste la maldición contra Draco.

-Lo sé...

-Entonces créelo de una vez, Ginny- repuso la castaña al otro lado del teléfono- Sirius era inocente y no merecía estar allí, pero Harry...

-¡Un momento!- la interrumpió Ginny- ¿De verdad crees que Harry merece estar allí?.

-Yo no he dicho eso...

-¡Pero lo has insinuado!.

-¿Quieres dejarme terminar, por favor, iba a decirte que no creo que un persona como él merezca todo lo que le está pasando, pero cometió un crimen, y no podemos ignorar eso.

-Sí... pero...

-¿Pero qué Ginny¡no le des más vueltas, lo hecho, hecho está, y tú no puedes solucionarlo- exclamó sulfurada.

-¡Pero tengo que hacerlo¡tengo que encontrar un modo de ayudarle!.

-¿Por qué Ginny¡¿por qué!- exclamó Hermione exasperada.

-¡Porque le quiero!- sollozó Ginny estallando en llanto- le quiero... maldita sea...

Hermione se quedó sin saber que decir y mantuvo el silencio unos segundos mientras, al otro lado del teléfono, su amiga sollozaba llorando amargamente.

Cuando finalmente pareció que Ginny se calmaba, se atrevió a hablar:

-Siento haberme puesto así...

Ginny negó con la cabeza y sonrió tristemente.

-No te preocupes, Herm.

De repente, Hermione escuchó un ruido a su espalda, y cuando se asomó observó abrirse la puerta de entrada. La melena rojiza de su marido apareció tras ella, y este cerró de golpe la puerta.

Hermione se volvió alarmada.

-Lo siento, Gin, tengo que colgar, ha llegado tu hermano.

-De acuerdo- murmuró la pelirroja al otro lado.

-Anímate¿de acuerdo, volveré a llamarte por la noche.

-Está bien, adiós.

-Adiós, Gin.

La castaña colgó el teléfono con rapidez antes de que su marido se acercase hacia donde ella se encontraba.

Vio a Ron acercarse de reojo hacia ella. Parecía estar malhumorado. Hermione se volvió con naturalidad hacia él.

-Por fin llegas- murmuró sonriente- has tardado mucho.

Se acercó hacia él e intentó besarle, pero el muchacho se volvió bruscamente y se quitó el abrigo apoyándolo sobre una de las sillas del comedor.

La muchacha se cruzó de brazos, en su rostro apenas fue visible un breve gesto de tristeza, que desapareció fugazmente a los pocos minutos.

-¿Por qué has tardado tanto en venir?- preguntó temerosa, intentando mostrarse relajada.

Ron no contestó, se quitó la bufanda y la colocó de mala manera sobre la silla, algo sulfurado.

Hermione se acercó un poco más extrañada.

-¿Ron?.

Entonces su marido se volvió hacia ella, con semblante furioso y le dirigió una mirada desafiante. Hermione se estremeció ligeramente.

-¿No te ha contado 'mi querida hermanita' los detalles, Hermione?- murmuró con tono irónico y a la vez lleno de ira.

-¿Qué dices, Ron?- fingió Hermione nerviosa, desviando la mirada.

Ron apretó los puños.

-¡Por dios, Herm, no te hagas las tonta, sabes muy bien de lo que hablo.

Hermione se relajó y con temor esperó la reacción de su esposo, sin poder ocultar la verdad.

Suspiró.

-Tenía derecho a saberlo, Ron- se limitó a contestar.

-¿Que tenía derecho!- exclamó Ron molesto- por favor, Herm, no me hagas reír, Harry está así por su culpa.

-No, eso no es verdad- la defendió Hermione.

-¡Sabes que sí!.

-¿Hasta cuando vas a repetirlo, Ron¿no estás cansado de esta situación?- preguntó Hermione desafiante.

-Pues no, no lo estoy- murmuró Ron furioso- ¡Y no descansaré hasta que esa... hasta que Ginny esté fuera de nuestras vidas y de la de Harry!.

Hermione suspiró exasperada y sorprendida al mismo tiempo.

-¡Ron, es tu hermana!.

-Ya no lo es- susurró dándose la vuelta furioso.

Hermione se acercó a él

-Ron, por favor, reacciona, no puedes renegar así de tu hermana por culpa de algo que hizo tu mejor amigo- razonó Hermione.

El pelirrojo se encaró hacia ella, dándose la vuelta, pero Hermione no retrocedió.

-No se trata de lo que Harry hiciera- explicó- si no de lo que ella hizo.

-¿Qué hizo, Ron¿meter a tu amigo en la cárcel, por favor no sigas con lo mismo otra vez- murmuró cansada.

-¿Que qué hizo, yo te diré lo que hizo... Engañó a mi mejor amigo con esa... sucia serpiente mientras Harry estaba en batalla y sólo pensaba en ella, y luego, para colmo, ese asqueroso trató de matar a Harry y porque no tuvo más remedio que defenderse le mató, y ahora él está pudriéndose en Azkaban ¿te parece razón suficiente para que reniegue de ella?.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos de nuevo, con semblante serio y comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

-Sabes que no fue así, Ron.

-¡Claro que fue así!.

-Harry mató a Draco porque estaba cegado por los celos, Draco estaba desarmado...

-No lo repitas...

-Sabes que tengo razón, Ron- murmuró Hermione desafiante.

-¡Cállate¡te digo que no lo repitas!- gritó Ron encarándose a Hermione.

Hermione se quedó lívida, parada delante de Ron, cuando de repente se escuchó un llanto. La niña se había despertado al escuchar los gritos de Ron. Hermione suspiró temblando y miró hacia la cuna, que se encontraba al otro lado del sofá, más cercana a la chimenea.

Ron se separó de ella y se volvió de nuevo dándole la espalda.

-Será mejor que vayas a atender al bebé- murmuró algo más calmado.

Hermione lo miró furiosa.

-Qué gracia que te hayas dado cuenta por fin de que está aquí.

Ron se volvió hacia ella molesto.

-No seas tonta, Hermione, claro que había visto que estaba ahí.

-¿Ah si, pues no lo parece...

Ron frunció el ceño seriamente.

-Será mejor que te calmes y atiendas a la niña.

Ron se dio la vuelta y se alejó caminando de allí, pero algo le retuvo. Escuchó un golpe a su derecha y vio caer los pedazos de un jarrón que momentos antes se encontraba sobre la mesita del salón y que ahora yacía roto en el suelo.

Se volvió para encarar a Hermione, que lo observaba enfurecida.

-¡Casi me das!- se quejó.

Pero Hermione no le escuchó. Comenzó a hablar apresuradamente y estalló en llanto.

-¿Es así como solucionas las cosas, Ron¿dándole la espalda a todo¿hasta cuando Ron¡hasta cuando!.

Ron la miró ceñudo.

-¿Qué estás diciendo...?

-¡Lo sabes perfectamente!- exclamó colérica- ¡No me hablas si no es para reprenderme algo¡no te acercas a la niña¡ya ni me tocas, Ron¡estás dándole la espalda a tu familia!.

-Yo no hago eso...

-¡Claro que sí, lo haces- las lágrimas comenzaron a escapar de entre sus párpados y la muchacha sollozaba a hipaba ligeramente- ¡Y ya estoy harta, Ron¡estoy harta!.

Ron se quedó quieto en medio del recibidor, sin saber qué decir. Y Hermione prosiguió, algo más calmada.

-Estoy cansada... y no creo que pueda seguir mucho más tiempo así.

Ron la miró entonces, con semblante preocupado.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó.

Sin embargo, la castaña no respondió, cogió a la niña, acunándola en sus brazos e intentando calmarla y se alejó de allí, subiendo las escaleras.

-Hermione- murmuró Ron viéndola pasar a su lado, desapareciendo en el umbral de la escalera- ¡Hermione!.

El joven escuchó la puerta de la habitación cerrándose y a Hermione echando el pestillo, y acto seguido soltó una maldición, descargando toda su rabia contra la pared del recibidor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras todo esto sucedía en casa de su cuñada, sin que Ginny fuera consciente de ello, esta se encontraba sentada sobre la cama, en su habitación, aún con el pañuelo arrugado entre sus fríos dedos.

Pero ahora contemplaba con nostalgia una fotografía. En ella podía verse a la familia Weasley, reunida en torno a una pareja de recién casados: Bill Y Fleur.

Allí estaban todos al completo, excepto Percy claro está, quién no se había dignado siquiera a aparecer ese día.

Además de la familia Weasley, en la foto aparecían dos personas que, aunque no estuvieran unidas en parentesco con ellos, habían sido como dos miembros más de esa gran familia: Hermione y Harry.

Harry miraba hacia el fotógrafo sonriente, abrazado a Ron. Hermione se encontraba entre Ron y los gemelos, y ella, Ginny, estaba junto a su madre y a los recién casados, que se encontraban en medio de la fotografía.

Como todas las fotos mágicas, esta se movía a su antojo y, en varias ocasiones, podía verse a los gemelos poniéndole los cuernos a Ron o empujando a su hermanito pequeño.

Mientras que la pelirroja permanecía siempre en la misma posición, sin dejar de mirar a Harry.

Recordaba todo lo ocurrido durante aquella época. Había pasado más o menos un mes desde la ruptura con Harry y aquel día se había tenido que resignar a verlo, sin poder acercarse a él, por más que quisiera.

Habían pasado prácticamente todo el día rehuyéndose y haciendo como que no habían reparado en la presencia del otro.

Ginny apenas había podido soportar aquella situación. Había tenido que tragarse sus sentimientos y sus deseos de correr hacia él y abrazarle, ignorándole como si nunca hubiera ocurrido nada entre ellos.

A veces hacía escapadas para despejarse y salía fuera del comedor donde se celebraba la fiesta.

Y... también... había sido inevitable que una de esas veces, hubiesen coincidido irremediablemente...

En una de aquellas ocasiones en que se sentía sin fuerzas de aguantar mucho más tiempo, viendo a Ron y a Hermione charlando animadamente, llevándose mejor que nunca, a los gemelos gastando bromas pesadas a los invitados y, sobre todo, a Bill y fleur sentados en la mesa principal, junto a los padres de ambos, Ginny decidió que no soportaba allí mucho mas tiempo, sintiéndose irremediablemente fuera de lugar.

Recordaba que se había levantado de la mesa, sin que apenas nadie reparase en ella, y había salido a hurtadillas hacia la puerta del balcón.

Cuando la hubo cerrado, se volvió rápidamente asustada al captar una presencia a su espalda.

**_Flash_****_ Back _**

****

_-Siento haberte asustado, perdona- susurró Harry volviéndose hacia ella. _

_Ginny se llevó una mano al pecho y negó con la cabeza, aliviada. _

_-No te disculpes, es que no esperaba que hubiese nadie aquí... _

_Harry sonrió tímidamente, cruzando las manos por detrás de la espalda. Ginny se cruzó de brazos cabizbaja. _

_Se instaló a su alrededor un silencio incómodo, que ninguno de los dos supo cómo romper. _

_La pelirroja estaba nerviosa, y ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarle. No se había preparado por si alguna vez tendría que quedarse a solas con él, porque sencillamente no se lo esperaba. _

_Era cierto que le dolía el tener que ignorarle, pero aquel silencio y la incertidumbre de no saber cómo actuaría el muchacho, eran peores aún. _

_¿La seguiría ignorando al igual que había estado haciendo durante todo el día? _

_Cuánto había cambiado ahora las cosas... cuando hasta hacía sólo unos meses se encontraban charlando animadamente en los terrenos de Hogwarts, cogidos de la mano, después de su último partido de quidditch. _

_Una sensación de agobio comenzaba a agolparse en su pecho y aunque hacía lo intentase, ésta no desaparecía. _

_No podría seguir allí por mucho más tiempo. _

_-Bueno, siento haberte molestado, será mejor que me vaya- añadió rápidamente dándose la vuelta. _

_-¡No!- exclamó Harry al momento. La pelirroja se detuvo en seco, sin mirar hacia atrás- No hace falta que te marches, yo ya me iba... _

_Harry se apresuró a encaminarse hacia la puerta, aunque Ginny aún no había hecho ademán de moverse todavía. Quiso hacerse a un lado, despacio, sin volverse hacia atrás para no mirarlo. _

_Pero algo, o mejor dicho alguien, frustró aquel sigiloso intento. _

_La puerta se abrió de golpe y por ella aparecieron los gemelos. Pero Ginny no tuvo tiempo de fijarse mucho en ellos, pues se encontraba cerca de la trayectoria... de la puerta claro está. _

_Sintió un ligero golpe en la cabeza y se mareó por un momento, cayendo hacia atrás, quedando sentada en el suelo. _

_-¡Ginny!- exclamó Harry preocupado arrodillándose a su lado. _

_La muchacha se llevó una mano a la cabeza con gesto dolorido. _

_-¡Ay, que daño!- se quejó frotándose la frente con la palma de la mano. _

_Los gemelos se miraron entre sí, con una risita. _

_-Ops, lo sentimos, hermanita, no te habíamos visto- se disculpó Fred. Llevaba la corbata desecha y la camisa con los faldones por fuera y sujetaba a George, que se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que su gemelo- Veníamos a avisar a Harry de que vamos a elevar por los aires al novio... Si te apuntas. _

_-Ahora voy- se limitó a decir Harry sin mirarles. _

_-Ok, colega... – dijo George asintiendo furtivamente con la cabeza- Pero date prisa, la fiesta está en lo mejor. _

_-Si... _

_-Antes le hemos echado tarta en la cabeza al pobre Ronnie, ahora está con Hermione en el baño, limpiándose...- les informó Fred con una sonrisita. _

_-¿No te suena eso un poco raro, Fred?. _

_-¿El que, George?. _

_-Pues... Ron y Hermione en el baño... los dos sólos... _

_Fred pareció meditarlo unos segundos y acto seguido, esbozando un gesto fingido de seriedad, afirmó rápidamente con la cabeza. _

_-Tienes razón, George, habrá que ir a ver lo que hacen esos dos... _

_-Estoy de acuerdo contigo- afirmó George con una sonrisita maliciosa. _

_-Si queréis ser partícipes del espectáculo no dudéis en acudir al baño- les dijo Fred moviendo la mano desde la cabeza hacia delante a modo de despedida y saliendo con George por la puerta, dejando a Harry y Ginny sólos de nuevo. _

_-Uff, esos dos... -susurró Ginny sulfurada, intentando levantarse. _

_-Deja que te ayude- dijo Harry adelantándose y agarrando a Ginny por el brazo. _

_La pelirroja se apoyó en él y se levantó del suelo, todavía algo mareada, con los ojos cerrados. _

_-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó el joven preocupado. _

_Ginny asintió con la cabeza. _

_-No es nada, tranquilo. _

_La pelirroja abrió los ojos y de repente se percató de que se encontraba muy cerca del muchacho... demasiado cerca. _

_Se apartó bruscamente de él y bajó la cabeza tímidamente. Harry miró hacia otro lado. _

_-Lo siento- susurró avergonzado. _

_Ginny negó con la cabeza. _

_-No tienes de qué disculparte. _

_Harry la miró frunciendo el ceño algo afligido y suspiró. _

_-Oye, no quería crear ninguna situación incómoda viniendo aquí, así que será mejor que me vaya, puedes quedarte aquí si quieres, no pretendo molestarte. _

_-¡No, no me molestas, Harry, es sólo que... _

_Harry la miró dubitativo. _

_-¿Qué?. _

_-Pues... que no se cómo debería reaccionar ante ti, y no se como comportarme, y no puedo seguir ignorándote como hasta ahora...- se explicó Ginny nerviosa. _

_Harry permaneció callado un momento y finalmente añadió. _

_-A mi me pasa lo mismo- y siguió diciendo para sorpresa de la muchacha- pero tú parecías actuar tan bien, como si nada hubiera pasado que... me ponía más nervioso todavía. _

_Ginny sonrió nerviosa. _

_-A mi también me dabas esa impresión. _

_De repente se miraron a los ojos y ambos rieron. _

_-Qué absurdo¿no?- dijo el moreno sonriendo. _

_-Bastante la verdad... _

_De repente se escucharon unos gritos masculinos dentro del comedor y entre todos ellos pudo distinguirse la voz chillona y enfurecida de Ron, y varias carcajadas. _

_-Parece que los gemelos ya han hecho de las suyas- dijo Ginny intentando mostrase natural. Se acercó a la puerta despacio y se volvió hacia él- ¿Vienes a verlo?. _

_Harry miró hacia el comedor y después a Ginny y negó cabizbajo. _

_-En realidad pensaba entrar a despedirme antes de que llegaras- murmuró- me voy ya. _

_El corazón de la pelirroja se encogió dolorosamente al escuchar aquellas palabras. _

_No había pensado en todo el día en la posibilidad de que quizá aquella sería la última vez que lo vería, y ahora se le antojaba tan repentina y tan abrumadora su despedida que le dolía profundamente con sólo pensarlo. _

_-¿T-Tan pronto?- preguntó sonriendo falsamente, intentando ocultar su preocupación, mostrándose todo lo natural que podía. _

_-Sí... la verdad es que tengo varias cosas que hacer... _

_La pelirroja asintió comprensiva. _

_-¿Tiene que ver con Voldemort, no es así?. _

_El muchacho asintió. _

_-Bien pues entonces- siguió decidida- ten cuidado, por favor. _

_Harry asintió agradecido, y Ginny se dio la vuelta, resignada. _

_Sentía la angustia acumulándose poco a poco en su pecho, y las lágrimas luchando por escapar de entre sus párpados y trató de contenerse. _

_Cuando hubo alcanzado la puerta y asió el pomo con fuerza tirando de ella, sintió que se le nublaba la vista y que una lágrima se escapaba irremediablemente descendiendo a través de su mejilla. _

_Le era casi imposible contener más aquella angustia y deseaba correr lejos de allí y llorar en un lugar en el que nadie pudiese escucharla. Dónde poder liberarse de aquel sentimiento para siempre. _

_Estuvo tentada de hacerlo, pero de repente, algo la retuvo. _

_Sintió unos brazos rodeándole la cintura, el tacto caliente de otro cuerpo a su espalda, y el aliento frío de una persona rozando su oreja. _

_Se quedó parada en el sitio, sin moverse. _

_-Ya se lo que dije, y se lo que hice, Ginny- comenzó a decir Harry con voz apagada- pero déjame quedarme así solamente un momento, por favor. _

_Ginny no se movió. Las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas, pero ella seguía ahí, con los ojos abiertos y con el rostro serio. Finalmente cerró los ojos con fuerza y, cogiendo el brazo de Harry con una mano, se quedó allí, disfrutando de aquel momento, hasta que terminase... _

_Pudieron pasar varias horas, varios minutos o incluso segundos... No podía haber dicho con certeza cuanto tiempo permanecieron así, abrazados. _

_Pero para los dos, aquel tiempo no había sido suficiente... Se separaron antes de lo que ambos hubiesen deseado. _

_Después el muchacho se soltó bruscamente de Ginny y, sin volver la vista a atrás, se acercó rápidamente a la puerta y desapareció tras ella. _

_Ginny permaneció allí unos segundos de pie, y después se acercó hacia la barandilla del balcón y se asomó a través de él. _

_La figura de Harry, envuelta en una gruesa capa de viaje, se deslizaba rápidamente entre las oscuras sombras de la noche, alejándose del lugar. _

_La pelirroja se sentó, contemplando al muchacho hasta que desapareció finalmente en la distancia. _

_Se llevó la mano al pecho y observó la luna llena, que se alzaba esa noche poderosa y brillante en el cielo estrellado. _

_-Pase lo que pase, nunca te abandonaré, Harry, te lo prometo... _

**_Fin_****_ del Flash Back _**

****

"Nunca te abandonaré, Harry, te lo prometo..."

Esas palabras pasaban fugazmente por la mente de la pelirroja a medida que dejaba la fotografía en la mesita, en el mismo lugar en que la había encontrado.

Al sacar la mano, entonces, topó con algo. El espejo que, según tenía entendido, había utilizado Sirius y el padre de Harry se encontraba allí, arreglado. Hacía mucho tiempo que lo había encontrado en el baúl de Harry, cuando se quedó con todas sus pertenencias después de que el muchacho fuese llevado a la cárcel. Y a su lado estaba la pareja...

"Sirius"- se dijo a sí misma- "Él consiguió escapar".

Si sólo Harry hubiera tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo, pero en la situación en la que se encontraba le era prácticamente imposible.

Y, aunque por más que lo pensaba era incapaz de creerlo, después de un tiempo no estaría ni siquiera para acordarse de dónde se encontraba y lo que hacía allí.

La pelirroja apretó la mano con fuerza, llena de rabia y por su mente pasaron una y otra vez las palabras que tanto tiempo antes había pronunciado.

"Nunca te abandonaré, Harry, te lo prometo..."

Ginny cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó su mano aún con más fuerza.

"Nunca te abandonaré, Harry, te lo prometo..."

"Nunca te abandonaré, Harry, te lo prometo..."

Permaneció así unos momentos hasta darse cuenta de que esas mismas palabras escapaban una y otra vez de su boca... sin poder evitarlo...

-Nunca te abandonaré, Harry, te lo prometo...

Y ahora tampoco pensaba hacerlo...

**Fin del capítulo **


End file.
